


Ten Days Break

by Blink_twice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Graphic Yaoi, M/M, NSFW, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 19:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10883439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_twice/pseuds/Blink_twice
Summary: Akaashi likes it rough.Shameless porn without plot.





	Ten Days Break

“God, it’s wet in here, baby…” Bokuto growls, clenching his fingers tighter around Akaashi’s ass. He’s pounding him probably _too_ hard, too _fast_ ; Akaashi’s breaths, rattling sharp from his ruined throat, can’t keep up. Bokuto’s boundless energy had more than one outlet, and right now, having just come- _a lot_ \- inside Akaashi, he’s hard as hell again. He reaches forward, expecting- given the force of his thrusts- to have to stroke Akaashi back into hardness, but he finds Akaashi’s cock is already rock hard, dripping, sticky slick with come and pre-come and Bokuto’s saliva from the foreplay earlier. “Fuck,” Bokuto breathes, half in awe. “There’s nothing you love more than taking my cock, is there?” Akaashi clenches iron-tight around him as if in response. He mewls ‘ _no_ ’ for good measure, or tries to, between big gasping moans when Bokuto rams his cock right into his prostate. He starts thrusting even harder, if that’s possible, slapping hard against his setter again and again and again and again until Akaashi’s elbows buckle and he falls chest-down on the bed. Bokuto smacks a hand- _hard_ \- to his tight ass, already red-to-fuck from a spanking session, and Akaashi maybe whimpers but its not particularly discernible in the flurry of mewls and moans and breaths spewing from his pretty lips. “How do you feel, baby?” Bokuto asks, as _tears_ beads in Akaashi’s glazed eyes.

“So full,” he manages, sliding his gaze up, and Bokuto almost blows his load. Akaashi is too beautiful for his own good, like a china doll, like porcelain, and nothing is hotter to Bokuto than bringing him to breaking point. “It’s too deep- inside…” Akaashi continues, voice cracked, like he’s determined to make Bokuto forget his own name.

“How deep?” he asks instinctively, pushing as far in as he can into Akaashi and holding himself there. A full-body shiver rattles through Akaashi’s lithe body- a warning sign- so Bokuto quickly clamps his finger and thumb around the base of his cock.

“ _Mhmm_ -!” Akaashi groans, frustration splattering red on his cheeks as he’s denied release for what feels like the thousandth time that night. “ _Let_ me _-_ ”

Bokuto spanks him hard again in warning, and Akaashi shuts his beautiful mouth. 

“I say when,” Bokuto affirms, maintaining his grip around Akaashi’s base. “Okay?”

Akaashi nods, but he squints in frustration as his insides coil like hot steel. The feeling of _denial_ , the absolute frustration, makes his blood broil like magma and spills the tears in his eyes. Bokuto kisses them up, starting to pound Akaashi again from behind as his lips trail the clammy plane of his setter’s cheek. 

“I want you drink up this load, all right?” Bokuto says, voice heady and husky as he spills the filthy request into Akaashi’s pink ear. “ _Then_ you can come.” _Sounds like a deal_ , read Akaashi’s stunning eyes, and Bokuto has to blink more than once when he flicks them up in his direction. _Fuck,_ he thinks, as he pulls his cock right out of Akaashi with a _pop_ that should be illegal. _What the hell did I do in a past life?_

Akaashi tries to clamber up onto his knees, but his back won’t let him- won’t let him move properly for _days_ , probably- and he flops back onto the bed, somehow still managing to look graceful while doing it. 

“On your back,” Bokuto instructs, tucking a pillow underneath Akaashi’s mop of glossy, black hair as he hovers the slick head of his cock just above Akaashi’s lips. “Now _open_ , good boy…”

Bokuto doesn’t expect Akaashi to throat him this early on, but his cock just slides deeper and deeper into that sinful wet heat until Akaashi’s lips are stretched tight around his girth, and _god, jesus,_ Akaashi gags on his length. He’s caught off guard for a moment, just- the _sight_ of Akaashi like this, mouth full of his cock, that mouth that’s usually perfectly polite, always so measured, stuffed _full_ and-

“ _God_ , that was too close,” he pants, pulling out all the way as Akaashi splutters. He’s snapped out of his domineering persona for a second as reflexive tears spring to his setter’s eyes. “Hey, woah, Keiji, are you oka- _fuck-!_ ”

Akaashi takes the head of Bokuto’s cock into his mouth again, swirls his tongue all over it, hollows his mouth and _sucks._ He steals the protests right out of Bokuto’s mouth, with his dainty hands that stroke the bit his mouth can’t reach, with his eyes, his _eyes_ , fixated on Bokuto’s while he’s doing it all. Every few shallow bobs he leans forward and takes Bokuto all the way, gagging on him, and the sordid choking sounds he knows he’s making shoot right down Bokuto’s spine to his cock. Akaashi Keiji, _choking_ on him, and suddenly the temptation is too much and he thrusts into Akaashi’s pliant mouth, fucking his face a few times until a firm hand is pressed to his thigh and he pulls out, immediately. He’s not going to last any longer, and Akaashi quickly recovers to cover the head of his cock with his mouth, just _ready_ to capture his come and-

He sees stars when he comes, _and comes_ , pulses and shoots load after load into Akaashi’s mouth.The sheer volume of it makes it spill out from between Akaashi’s lips, but he determinedly reaches every remnant with his tongue and drinks it all down, every drop. When he’s done he opens his empty mouth for inspection, and Bokuto swoops down and kisses him harder than he ever has. _Thank you, thank you,_ his lips and tongue say as they melt into Akaashi’s sweet mouth. It doesn’t take much for Akaashi; Bokuto can feel his cock pulse wildly the moment he lowers his mouth onto it. He inserts three fingers quickly to make the most of what short time Akaashi has left, curling them _just there_ to find that golden nerve spot, bobbing his head a few times until Akaashi clutches his silver hair and comes hard in his mouth. Bokuto’s not as good at swallowing, so he manages what he can and lets the rest ribbon all over his flushed face. When Akaashi stops coming he slumps back onto his pillow, his body goes limp, and Bokuto siphons the come off his face with his boxers. He crawls up to cradle Akaashi’s body, and Akaashi has just enough strength to move his lips sloppily against Bokuto’s when they kiss. 

“We’ve got a ten day break from training,” Akaashi manages, before he drifts off to sleep. “That better not be it.”

 

*


End file.
